Drink responsibly
by Fantony
Summary: Too much butterbeer and Draco wakes up with two letters tattooed in a heart on his chest...Slash. HPDM. Silly fluff, really!


_**Plot**__: Too much butterbeer and Draco wakes up with two letters tattooed in a heart on his chest...Slash. HPDM. Silly fluff, really! _

_**Please keep in mind that I'm French, hence the English mistakes!**__** ;)**_

* * *

><p><strong>DRINK RESPONSIBLY<strong>**.**

"AAAAAAAAAH!"

Draco Malfoy's scream echoes in the empty Prefects bathroom. Empty? Not quite. Moaning Myrtle was actually devoting herself to her favourite pastime: spying on naked young men. Unfortunately for her, Malfoy has only got rid of his dark green pyjama shirt when his loud and intense scream scares her away.

The Slytherin splashes cold water on his face to make sure he isn't hallucinating. Slowly, he looks back at his reflection in the mirror and his nose wrinkles in disgust.

There, on his chest, two letters are tattooed in a heart.

He attempts to rub it off with magic, but nothing seems to work.

So he tries to remember how on Earth _this_ happened, but he doesn't even recall how he found his bed last night.

Yeah, it's a fact, Draco Malfoy can't take alcohol. But can you imagine him telling Crabbe and Goyle that he already felt dizzy after just one glass? He's got his pride, for Merlin's sake!

Right, Crabbe and Goyle.

He needs to find them. He hastily washes up, gets dressed and gets out of the bathroom.

Boiling with anger, he walks briskly through the corridors and doesn't even pay attention to the annoyed looks the portraits give him as he passes by, nor to Pansy Parkinson fluttering her eyelashes at him.

"Hello Draco!" she says warmly, hoping that he would notice her new haircut.

"Piss off, Pansy!" he snaps at her and doesn't even stop when he hears her burst into tears. All he wants is to find Crabbe and Goyle.

Ah, there they are!

"Which one of you did that to me?" He asks in a menacing voice, pointing his wand at them.

His two acolytes exchange a look of surprise.

"Don't pretend you don't know what I'm talking about, I'm not in the mood!" He yells.

"Draco, what's wrong with you?" Goyle enquires. "You haven't sobbed up yet, have you?"

They really seem to have no idea what he's on about, and Draco loses patience.

"I'm talking about that!" He cries, unbuttoning his shirt and showing them the tattoo. "If you laugh, you're dead!" He threatens them.

It's hard, very hard for Crabbe and Goyle not to laugh, but the dangerous look on the blonde's face is enough to make them keep a straight face.

Crabbe clears his throat.

"That's... err... a lovely tattoo you got there, Draco."

"Quit fucking with me! I need to find out who did that to me, because I was so pissed yesterday that I don't remember anything!"

"Err... Draco, no offense," Goyle says hesitantly, "but I think _you_ actually did that to yourself... I mean, Crabbe and I got to bed at midnight, and you were the only one left in the common room. Anyway, you wouldn't follow us. You insisted on keeping the remaining bottles of butterbeer... said you wanted to drown your sorrows... talked about an unrequited love... but we never knew it was... err..."

"It isn't!" He shrieks. "Stop saying rubbish!"

What Malfoy doesn't know, is that Colin Creevey has witnessed the whole scene and has taken a few pictures and we all know how Creevey is...

Within thirty minutes, half Hogwarts has already seen the pictures and when Draco enters the Great Hall for breakfast, all eyes are on him and he is welcomed by wolf-whistles, laughter and by people showing him the pictures or singing "Malfoy and Potter sitting in a tree, k-i-s-s-i-n-g..."

Clenching his fists and gritting his teeth, he turns around quickly, and leaves the Great Hall with his head hung down in shame, holding back tears of rage.

When he realises someone is following him, he quickens his step.

"Nice tattoo, Malfoy!"

Draco stops dead in his tracks as he recognizes the familiar voice.

"I never knew you were the lovey-dovey kind of guy!" Harry smirks.

"Shut the hell up, Potter!" Draco yells. "It's not what you're thinking! I don't know how I got–"

"Had too much butterbeer?" Harry cuts him off.

Malfoy frowns and gives him a strange look.

"How do you know?"

Harry lets out a long sigh.

"Well, I can't take alcohol either," he explains, rolling up his sleeve to his shoulder to reveal a tattoo.

_Draco forever _is written in green letters on his left upper arm.

The Slytherin's cheeks turn red and Harry thinks Draco is unbearably cute right now.

"Well, why, I'm flattered Potter, but don't jump to stupid conclusions... Those letters on my chest... I told you, it's not what you're thinking... they stand for _Herbicide Potion_... because yeah, I... err... I've always loved to kill plants... I think it's fun and..."

Harry doesn't let him finish his sentence and plants a kiss on the blonde's lips.

"It's okay, I love you too, Malfoy!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Thanks for reading! Reviews are welcome, hehe! <strong>_

**Published on August.22 2011**


End file.
